


Greetings Cadet Richards

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [77]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings Cadet Richards

Greetings Cadet Richards,  
As written by Ambassador Sarek.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Greetings Cadet Richards,

As regards my son's absence from teaching your class – Mr. James Kirk has taken a turn for the worse. My son was called away from your class last Thursday by one Doctor McCoy, who is a family friend as well as James' doctor. James is now relatively stable, therefore there is nothing to concern yourself with, Miss Richards.

Perhaps you would prefer to ascertain this for yourself, however. James has been moved, and is currently residing in Room 912a in Area 45 on Deck 7 of Colonial Research Hospice. I have included the address.

Live long and prosper,  
Ambassador Sarek


End file.
